Irene Mullins
| alliances= | place= 12/16 | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 13 }} Blue Dress is a contestant from Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Despite her secure position in the first few immunity challenges, Blue Dress found herself on the outs when a tribe swap was put into play. She is also the first person to ever be banished to Exile Island. Survivor Skye Islands Blue Dress was placed on the better tribe. She quickly formed an alliance with tribe mate Zoey and smaller alliances with Dad and Helen. At the beginning of the game, Blue Dress was clearly seen as a weak link. However, her strong performances in challenges made the tribe change their minds. Helen was then seen as the weakest link, however, none of this would matter after 's three losses in a row. On day 12, both tribes were ordered to come to the immunity challenge early. Upon doing so, Niall ordered everyone to drop their buffs. Everyone must choose a new buff that would either have orange or lightning, for their respective tribes. Blue Dress, being the odd-one out, chose the packet without a buff. She stood in the middle, waiting for instruction. Niall told her that she must travel alone to a deserted island and spend the night there. She would also spend the whole next day there. There was an upside to this twist, though. Blue Dress would return to the losing tribe's tribal council and get to watch, but wouldn't be allowed to vote nor could be voted for, granting her individual immunity for another day. At exile, which was not shown in the episode, Blue Dress had a horrible night. The rainfall made it all the worse. She could not get fire starting prior to the rain, and was very famished and dehydrated. When Blue Dress found out the Lightning tribe had lost the first challenge, she was taken to their tribal council, where she witnissed College Girl get voted out. This meant Blue Dress would return to the already all-female Fireballs tribe. Back at camp, Blue Dress wasn't given a warm welcome, but not because nobody liked her, but because everyone on the tribe needed rest. Blue Dress lay to rest too, and waited her next challenge. At the next challenge, Blue Dress performed mediocre, but did not think her name was on the chopping block. However, back at camp, everyone wanted Blue Dress gone because she had the least amount of time to form relationships. At tribal council, Blue Dress was eliminated in a 4-2 vote. Voting History Trivia * Blue Dress is the only person to draw a wrong-colored buff and to be banished to exile island * Blue Dress is the third and final dress-person to be voted out of Skye Islands, following Fortune Teller and Mom respectively ** Coincidentally, there was a person voted out in between each of the dress-people's eliminations. They were Lifeguard and College Girl * With the exception of College Girl, Blue Dress is the lowest-placing member of the original Fireballs tribe * Blue Dress is the only person to be given individual immunity (aka sent to Exile Island) prior to the merge Category:12th Place Category:Female Contestants Category:Fireballs Contestants Category:Lightning Contestants Category:Skye Islands Contestants